emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7937 (14th September 2017)
Plot Whilst Tom gets changed, Debbie looks around the penthouse to find where Ross is hiding. Kerry, Dan and Daz are cleaning up the salon when furious Nicola returns with Daz's knife. Liv is disgusted by the state of the flat but Aaron is more concerned about her fleeing Ireland. Whilst Debbie helps Ross escape the penthouse, she gets an eyeful of half naked Tom. Daz insists the knife isn't a big deal. When Nicola threatens to call the police, Daz tells her she hasn't a leg to stand on, which Nicola takes as a dig about her leg. Daz grabs the knife and leaves the salon. Kerry can see there is something not right so encourages Dan to go after his brother. Debbie goes to leave Tom's penthouse suite when Tom confesses that he couldn't wait to see her again and begs her to stay. Aaron demands Liv is straight with him, so Liv hits back that he hasn't been straight with her about his relationship with Robert. Debbie asks Tom if he spilt the drink on purpose. Tom kisses Debbie. Debbie tells Tom he's the most arrogant man she's met in her life before pushing him against the window and kissing him. As they are getting dressed, Tom is sent a photo of Ross and shows Debbie, although she denies knowing him. Tom suggests someone passed Ross the key so he could rob the place and asks Debbie what he should do. Debbie makes excuses to leave but before she goes, Tom questions if sleeping with him was part of the plan. Debbie tells Tom he doesn't need to call the police, admitting that after yesterday, she wanted to teach him a lesson. Debbie is disgusted when Tom hands her a wad of £1,000 and states she doesn't need his money. Dan wants to take the knife from Daz as someone could get hurt but Daz refuses to give it up. Graham watches as Debbie returns to the hotel bar where he tells Ross they need to leave. Aaron is reluctant to tell Liv why he and Robert split up despite her pestering although he insists he's over Robert now. Daz explains how a group of lads beat him up so badly that he ended up in hospital and ate through a straw for a week. He states he needs the knife for protection as it's often the only reason he can get some sleep. Kerry sticks up for Daz in front of Nicola, Jimmy and Laurel. Kerry suggests if they forget about the knife, they'll forget about Elliot trespassing. Leyla hopes to find the perfect man for her. Jimmy and Nicola bicker. Nicola reminds Jimmy that they have each other but Laurel has no one. Ross tries to find out what happened in the penthouse suite when he left but Debbie won't say. After commenting that Tom is younger and better looking than he imagined, Ross questions if Tom tried it on with Debbie which causes Debbie to walk out of pub. Kerry is amazed that Dan has agreed to allow Daz to move into Dale Head. As Debbie is walking home, Tom pulls up alongside her stating they have unfinished business. Tom says they have a connection. Debbie denies it and demands to know what Tom want from her. Tom claims he wants the chance prove to her that he isn't who she thinks he is before handing her his business card and driving off. Cast Regular cast *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Tom Waterhouse - Ned Porteous *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Daz Spencer - Mark Jordon *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Liv Flaherty - Isobel Steele *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Frank Clayton - Michael Praed *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Graham Foster - Andrew Scarborough *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell Guest cast None. Locations *Unknown hotel in Leeds *Pear Tree Cottage - Beauty & Bernice salon *Flat 1, Mill Cottage - Downstairs rooms *The Woolpack - Bar *Dale Head - Downstairs rooms *Mulberry Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Victoria Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Hotten Road Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,510,000 (17th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2017 episodes